Your Back Is Defenseless
by Pawmegranate
Summary: She's a flirtatious archer; love is everywhere for her. Yet, she finds a certain shorty pyro as her knight in shining armor. Aren't knights supposed to be a tad bit more manly? But then again, short people need love too! TormodXOC Oneshot


**I've noticed…does anyone else think Tormod needs a little more love here? He's so adorable, I can't help but love him! He's like a hyperactive puppy ^-^**

**So, here's a quick one shot for him. Im not sure if it's good (Hell, I'm not even sure if it makes any sense). But this was done on a whim, and I didn't really have time to look over it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm. . . " She pondered quietly, staring contently at the wolf laguz, who stared back at her. She didn't mean to stare; it was unintentional. But wolves were just so beautiful that she couldn't help but admire him.

"You are gorgeous, y'know that?"

He howled in response, nudging his snout against her ankle as a thank you.

"Don't get compliments often, huh?" she inferred, stroking his dark fur.

He shook his head. In a slur of words, the ancient language left his tongue. With an awkward smile, she nodded her head once.

"Um…I don't understand. Sorry."

The wolf shrugged. Not minding her lack of knowledge for the language. After all, it was partially forgotten. She smiled at him.

"Martel, now isn't the time for idle conversation," Leonardo lectured lightly.

Slowly, she turned around, looking at the fellow archer.

"Jealous I'm talking to someone that's not you?" she joked, twirling an arrow ready onto her bow.

"No," he stated bluntly, a light chuckle in his voice. "I don't want you getting hurt, is all."

"Eh, thanks," she dismissed. Then quickly added, "I still think you're jealous. Even just a tiny bit."

A wide grin spread across his face at her comment. Without a word, he walked off, ready for his next attack. Sothe turned around to look at her.

"He may not be jealous, but I can think of someone who would be," he muttered loud enough for only her to hear. The female slightly frowned.

"Really? Who? And please don't say that itty bitty fire mage. The only reason why I think he's cute is because he's so short and short people tend to be cute," she rambled.

She heard him laugh at her rant.

"Maybe he got taller."

"Maybe he got hotter. Ha! Get it?"

Giggling, she brushed her hair to the side, glancing at the green-haired thief, who had a disaproving smirk on his face.

"Stop flirting and fight," he said, pushing aside her joke. Her cheeks puffed out slightly, glaring at him.

"I'm **not **flirting," she denied churlishly, rushing ahead to the rest of the group.

* * *

Hastily, she shoved the rusty key into the keyhole, unlocking the cell with one swift swipe. Her feet swept to the side, evading the running prisoners.

"Thank you," one said before running off.

"Well," she spoke once they were out of earshot. "At least they still have manners –"

"You Scurvy Traitor! What in blazes happened to you?"

"Unlike someone I know…" Casually, she walked away from the boys' reunion. Ignoring their loud banter, she sighed, glancing at the wolf now beside her.

"Hi, Volug. Let's hurry and kill the enemies. I'm slightly famished."

He purred in agreement, curtly wagging his tail from side to side. Inaudibly, the female let out a silent giggle. At least it was more peaceful here than over there.

"Hey, Martel!"

Peacefulness now gone.

She cocked her head to the side, acknowledging his appearance.

"Sothe's told me you've been playing the field. Any luck?"

"I've been what! ?"

"Ya know what I mean," Tormod winked, a grin on his face.

"You'd _**love **_to know," Martel commented unintentionally.

"Yes, I would," the red head concurred, playfully slinking his arm around her shoulder. Drawing her closer, he swung her into a playful embrace.

"Miss me?" she concluded, hiding the flush of rose forming from their close proximity.

"You have no idea," he laughed, holding her tighter.

Her eyes scanned the area, refusing to look at the boy. She glanced at Sothe, noticing the mischievous smirk on his face. She loosely gritted her teeth. If he and Tormod planned this, then both were dead.

But as the mage still embraced her, she failed to notice the touch of scarlet grow.

* * *

Her eyes closed slowly; her breath beginning to slow down. Leisurely, she rested her head on dark fur, feeling the blades of grass around them.

"Gorgeous AND comfy," she commented, succumbing into a state of rest. His barks purred lowly, appreciating the compliment. Enjoying the silence, they both smiled, letting sleep overtake their bodies.

"So…when you gonna make a move?"

"I never said I was."

"But you want to."

"No, I don't."

"That's a lie."

". . .Just shut up. . ."

"Better think of what to do."

With a mischievous chuckle, Sothe pointed a finger at a resting figure laying her head on top of a furry mess. Nearing her was a certain blonde archer, sitting closely beside her. The fire mage stared at the sight; crestfallen eyes widening with disbelief.

"Leonardo said he didn't like her in that kind of way!" Tormod gaped.

"So did you, but people have the ability to lie," Sothe replied with a shrug. He turned around, waving a farewell to his friend. "Good Luck."

"Psh. Like I need it. With these good looks, how can anyone resist?" the redhead said, strolling to her. As he got within earshot, he heard her laughter echo through his ears. It was soft and charming; so genuine.

"Tormod? You okay?" her voice rang, a hint of confusion.

"Huh? Oh! Yea!" he answered loudly, excessive cheer in his voice.

"That's good," she giggled. "I don't want an awesome fire mage getting messed up."

"Messed up in what way?" he prodded suavely.

Martel smiled, then turned to Leonardo.

"Can you take Volug to his tent so he could rest?"

"Why? I'm sure he can take care of himself," the archer challenged, a small smile on his face.

"Fine, fine, fine," she sighed, exasperated. "The truth? I want to talk to Tormod. Just a friendly conversation."

"You can still."

"I believe she's trying to play the field," Tormod recited, suppressing his laughter.

A sharp pain focused on his shoulder, paralyzing any movement in his arm.

"Ouch!"

"All I wanted to do was talk to my favorite fire mage," she said, feigning sorrow. "But I understand you don't like me, hmm?"

"I-I never said that," he muttered indignantly.

"Then you do," Martel concluded, a glint in her eyes.

* * *

Mud. It was everywhere, save for a few soaked patched of land. It seemed so mucky; like one could easily sink to the bottom with a single step. Freaking out, the hairs on her back stood, frizzing with each second.

"E-eww…" she choked, trying to aim an arrow at a rival soldier. If only she was closer. Then she'd get a for sure critical hit. But then again, she had good aim. So it's a hit either way.

Her fingertips loosened, releasing the arrow from her bow. Right on target, it pierced the soldier straight through the heart. Martel placed a hand on her chest, giving a relieved sigh.

"Don't worry!" she waved to the prisoners stuck on the swamp. "We'll save you!-"

An abrupt burst of flames roared behind her; an agonizing scream ran through her ears. Obliviously, she turned around, clueless as to what happened. She spotted a burned body, laying limply on the ground. Before the body stood a triumphant looking Tormod.

"Your back is defenseless, just so you know," he grinned, locking eyes with her. "Luckily, I was there to protect you."

"My hero~!" she cooed jokingly; though she noticed his face begin to flush. "I owe you."

Laughing, she walked off, still picturing the mage's face all flustered. It was cute. Yet, she wondered why he only got embarrassed by _**her **_comments.

"Martel, I'm glad you're alright!" Micaiah exclaimed once the female archer reached her.

"Yep. So you saw my ass get saved, huh?" Martel spoke, while shooting arrows at the numerous adversaries.

"I did," the fortune teller admitted. "By your knight in shining armor."

Astonished, Martel looked at her, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Say what?" the archer forced out a chuckle.

Ignoring the reply, Micaiah advanced forward, checking if the prisoners were safe.

"You guys are cute together," she mused thoughtfully, causing Martel to blush.

Childishly, she stomped her foot on the sodden land, attempting to make the blush go away. "Everyone thinks that," she whined to herself. She found herself beginning to think it was true.

* * *

"Please don't leave…" she pleaded, feeling tears in her eyes.

He once annoyed the hell out of her. But now, she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay with the Dawn Brigade. Stay with her.

"I have to," he said gently, avoiding her gaze.

Reluctantly, drops of water slid down her face, unable to stop. Of all the times to cry, why now?

"Aw-shoot. A-Are you crying? Don't do that. I hate seeing girls cry," he rambled softly, regaining his headstrong persona.

Her tears feel faster, larger drops forming in her eyes.

Telling a girl to stop crying makes her cry even more,: she choked, with a forced smile.

"Heh, I guess you're right," Tormod agreed with a concurrent grin. Opening his arms, he pulled her into his chest. "Then cry all you want."

She laughed, warming up to the embrace. Slowly, her tears died down. Her body relaxed, sinking closer to him.

"Martel, I-"

"Little one! We must hurry!"

Turning around, he looked at Maurim, a slight dazed look on his face.

"Ok, Maurim. I'm coming," he assured; then turned back to Martel. "I hope you're done crying," he laughed, though she didn't find that comment funny at all.

"You ruined the moment," she stated quietly.

Clumsily, rough fingertips brushed away stray locks of hair from her face. His lips kissed her forehead, quickly reverting back afterwards.

"I'll come back for you," he promised, reassuringly.

"Pinky promise?" she stuck out her pinky expectantly. Without hesitation, he linked his with hers.

"Pinky promise."

She smiled at him. "You better get going," she said, pushing him toward his companions. With a polite wave, she stepped back, refusing to watch him leave.

She began to make her way back to her tent, striving to ignore her heart telling her to look back, just one more time. She refused that request. Because if she were to turn around, tears would start falling again. And they wouldn't stop.

* * *

A soft whimper whined from the young boy's mouth, crying for more attention. Carelessly, Martel slumped over to him.

"Something wrong, Rolf?" she asked, slightly kneeling down to his height.

"I cant see," he replied indignantly.

"Oh," she chuckled. "Me neither. But I assume there's nothing important. After all, how bad is a gross mansion? Plus they haven't said anything too serious."

"Look! It's Tormod! We haven't seen him since the Mad King's War."

"What! ?"

"Except that. That's serious," Rolf snickered.

"Rolf," Martel warned. "You're lucky you're cute. Otherwise, you'd be half dead right now."

"Cute? More than Tormod?"

"Uhm, I never said that I thought Tormod was cute," she defended meticulously.

"But Mia says that that's what you say in your sleep." Rolf replied quickly.

"Mia said…? _**I **_said that? I talk in my sleep?" Crossing her arms, she silently fumed, refusing to reply to the young boy.

She took a deep breath; then turned to look beyond the cluster of people. There was that fire mage, standing nonchalant in the center of the room.

"It really is you…" she mumbled to herself, a small smile beginning to form.

"Don't worry, Martel. We'll be rescuing your lover soon," Rolf teased happily.

The female rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that!" she contradicted, grasping her bow tightly. "Besides, what do you know about love? You're like, 10."

* * *

Hesitantly, she gazed at the ledge, debating on whether she should go or if she should stay. Her teeth bit the bottom of her lips. Moving her foot, she took a small step. She expected to take another, but she couldn't. It was as if something was chained to her legs, immobilizing her movement.

Martel felt a poke at her elbow.

"What is it?" she asked, relieved to stop thinking about her not-so-tough decision.

"You should probably go," Rolf stated, causing her to chuckle.

"I was just thinking about that. All right, wish me luck."

With a content look, she moved forward, finding it was now easier to move. She smiled, still grasping her bow tightly.

He had his back turned; he didn't even know that she was there. Silently, she prepared an arrow into her bow, aiming it directly to his back. Inching closer, she gradually stopped, prodding the ready shot to his back.

"Your back is defenseless," she recited, poking him gently. "But, I'll be there to defend it for you."

Hastily, the fire mage turned around, automatically recognizing her voice.

"Martel," he greeted, pushing the arrow aside.

She dropped it immediately. With disbelieved eyes, she stared at him, analyzing his every feature. He looked so familiar; like a cute hyperactive puppy.

"Tormod…" she nearly cried, but bit her tongue. "YOU IDIOT! I WAITED SO LONG FOR YOU DIED. I DIDN'T GET A SINGLE LETTER OR **ANYTHING **FROM YOU!"

Enraged, she punched his arm with more force then intended. He cringed in pain, rubbing his arm defensively.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know you'd think I would die so easily."

Her lips quivered, trying to stop the looming frown.

"That's not funny," she said, wiping away her tears. Fingertips grazed her cheek, getting rid of the overflowing crystals.

"I really am sorry. It wont happen again," he breathed, cupping her chin.

Ineptly, he kissed her. For the first time. It felt like forever. And it felt perfect. They pulled apart, gazing at each other for a split second.

"Okay," she giggled; then burst out laughing. Crestfallen, his eyes widened, unsure of what to think.

"D-Did I do something wrong? Was it not good?" he gaped frantically.

"It was perfect," she said blissfully. "But, um…it would have been better if it wasn't in a rusty old mansion."

"I, for one, thinks it's fine considering all the other places you've been when you were playing the field." Tormod contradicted a wide grin on his face.

"Stop thinking that! It was all a lie!" she yelled, closing in on his face.

He wrapped his arms around her body, drawing her closer than the first time.

"Yea, I know." He said. "But it's fun to mess with you."

"Same to you, my kind sir," the girl replied, slightly leaning forward for one more kiss.

**

* * *

**

Not the best ending, but like I said before, I didn't have much time to look it over. It was just one of those things where ya gotta do it at once, no looking back!

**Anyways, I'm sorry if it sucked, I haven't played FE10 in a long time, and I have yet to play Path of Radiance. I cant find it anywhere DX**

**Reviews please! They make me feel happy ^-^**


End file.
